Sensors that communicate with a processor may be located remotely with respect to the processor. In some circumstances, these remote locations may have limited access to power and may involve high cost for providing electrical connectivity between the sensor and the processor. Thus, for some sensors, it may be advantageous to reduce a number of electrical wires providing connectivity between the sensor and the processor. For some sensors it may also be advantageous to minimize an amount of power consumed by the sensor. Such reduced connections with minimized power consumption, however, may be difficult to implement